1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the enhancement of a concentration of a second material into a first material and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for enhancing the concentration of a second material into a first material by a centrifugal process and apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
In many cases, it is desirable to enhance the concentration of a second material within a first material to provide improved performance of the material due to the enhanced concentration of the second material. In one example of enhancing the concentration of a second material within a first material, the first material is a liquid material and the second material is a solid particulate material. Typically, the second solid particulate material is held in suspension within the first liquid material.
When the first and second material are placed into a container, the second solid particulate material will settle to the bottom of the container by action of gravity. The time required for the second solid particulate material to settle to the bottom of the container is determined by the mass of the second solid particulate material as well as the viscosity of the first liquid material. In many cases, an extended period of time is required for the second solid particulate material to settle to the bottom of the container. An extended period of time for the settling of second solid particulate material may be unacceptable when the first material must be heated to maintain the first material in a liquid state. In some cases, the heating of the first material for an extended period of time may cause degradation or instability of the first material.
Some in the prior art have used a centrifuge for reducing the period of time required for the second solid particulate material to settle to the bottom of the container of a first liquid material. Centrifuges have been used in the prior art for reducing the period of time required for a solid precipitate to settle to the bottom of the container of a liquid material after a chemical reaction.
Others in the prior art have a utilized centrifugal type process for facilitating a molding process. In a centrifugal molding process, a centrifuge was used to enhance the flow of a molding material into a mold cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 679,665 to Ceipek discloses an apparatus for packing pulverulent granular substances or a substance sufficiently fluid to be influenced by centrifugal action into suitable tubes, pockets or shells.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,195,429 to Shaler discloses a method of loading an explosive into a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,042 to Sorensen et al discloses a casting machine in which a plurality of different objects may be cast simultaneously by the application of centrifugal forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,010 to Hopper et al discloses a method for the preparation of a self-supporting high power, flexible sheet explosive of low impact sensitivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,889 to Vaganay et al discloses a fusible explosive composition comprises 40-90% by weight of a crystalline explosive with a high detonation velocity and 60-10% by weight of 2,4,6-trinitrotoluene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,014 to Ziegler discloses a high solid content explosive charge formed by placing dry solids such as RDX in a mold cavity, adding TNT over the dry solids and holding the interior of the mold cavity at an elevated temperature and reduced pressure to permit diffusion of the liquid TNT through the solids while the vacuum enhances the discharge of air from the mass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,919 to Jessop discloses a cast explosive composition having a relatively high density and energy and a critical diameter no larger than about 150 mm at a temperature of 5.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,618 to Ringel et al discloses a process for the introduction of a charge into a projectile casing in which the charge is initially rough-pressed or compacted externally of the projectile casing and thereafter inserted into the projectile casing and subsequently finish-compacted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,685 to Skerchock et al discloses an apparatus and method for stirring an explosive material mixture maintained in a molten state to ensure homogeneity of composition and for simultaneous transfer of predetermined quantities by a plurality of positive displacement piston-cylinder mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,884 to Schubart et al discloses an incendiary projectile possessing an incendiary composition arranged about the internal casing surface of the projectile wall structure. The projectile has the inner casing surface of a wall structure covered with the incendiary composition in fixed adherence therewith, and the explosive in the inner space of the projectile extends into grid-structured interspaces of scorings for the mutual bounding of covered regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,133 to Canterberry et al discloses a process for producing an encased propellant which comprises overwrapping at least one charge of propellant with an elastomeric coating composition to produce the desired encased propellant. The process is suitably effected by molding, casting, dipping, or otherwise applying the coating composition to the charge of propellant. The process and composition of the present invention is expected to be useful in the production of encased tank ammunition and the like.
Although the aforementioned patents have made contribution to the art, there is a need for a simple and efficient method and apparatus for enhancing the concentration of a second material within a first material.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for enhancing the concentration of a second material within a first material utilizing a centrifugal force for facilitating the migration of the second material through the first material.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for enhancing the concentration of a second material within a first material that is suitable for use with a liquid first material and solid particulate second material.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for enhancing the concentration of a second material within a first material that is suitable for a first material that must be heated to transfer into a liquid state.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for enhancing the concentration of a second material within a first material that is suitable for molding the first material with the enhanced concentration of the second material therein in a preselected geometric shape within an interior of the container.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for enhancing the concentration of a second material within a first material wherein the first and second materials may be readily introduced into the container.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for enhancing the concentration of a second material within a first material that is suitable for use with hazardous first and second materials.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for enhancing the concentration of a second material within a first material that heats and cools the first and second materials within a container during the rotation process.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for enhancing the concentration of a second material within a first material capable of forming the first and second materials into a final molded part.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for enhancing the concentration of a second material within a first material wherein the container may be readily inserted and removed for changing the preselected geometric shape within the interior of the container.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the derailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.